yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakone Academy Bicycle Club
The Hakone Academy Bicycle Club (shortened to Hakone Academy, or "Hakogaku") is a well-built, formidable team, and the "kings" of the previous Inter-High that represent Hakone Academy in Hakone, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. Fukutomi Juichi, the captain, proclaims that every member of the Inter High team is considered an ace. His father was the one who created the club originally. It is stated that Hakone Academy's cycling club is the largest in the country. Because of this large number of members, the team has an incredibly difficult selection process; all the club members race against each other for the honor of wearing the team zekken at the Inter High, and no first-year competed on the Inter High team until Manami joined. That year, it was mentioned that they had 50 members. Club members from first-years and second-years are often shown announcing their year and last name when entering the same room as Juichi; it is possible that with a club that large, this could simply be more practical than trying to remember who everyone is. Riders are not only ranked in class, but also abilities from A-D. They have promotion-relegation races each month, while the team captains are often all-rounders or climbers, as sprinters often can't issue instructions at the end of the race. Izumida is the first sprinter to become one, because Fukutomi, Ashikiba, Arakita and Kuroda endorsed him for his leadership qualities. When they are in the sprint or mountain formations, the no. 2 sprinter or climber will pull for extended periods, while the ace sprinter or climber would stay second-to-last until 2km before the end of the checkpoint. They had an alternate-colored kit when Fukutomi was a second-year, where the blue was darker and much of the text on the arms and legs were dark red. Team Members Infrastructure The club consists of one large building located on the school grounds, behind the class buildings. It has a wide lot to allow for parking cars and several bikes. The club building and school are possibly away from where the dorms are, as Arakita is seen riding some distance to the club when he stays at the school dorms. Inside the club building there is a large area for using rollers to warm up on, which also contains several weight-training equipment frequently used by Izumida, as well as a locker room. It's possible that there are several locker rooms: there's been some discrepancies between the anime and manga, and within the anime canon itself, whether or not the locker room used by Hakone Academy's Inter High team opens directly to the outdoors or to a hallway within the building. The locker room contains several awards on the wall and green benches to rest on. The team has also been seen using an extremely large indoor track to ride on. Hkgk track.png|The indoor track the team uses to train. Hkgk track indoor.png|Inside the indoor track. Historical Footage Known Representatives 2004 Generation 2005 Generation 2006 Generation 2007 Generation 2008 Generation 2009 Generation Club Known Achievements *For dropping out after placing 1st in Sprinter Checkpoint of 42nd Summer Inter High's Third Day, Doubashi Masakiyo was not considered the winner of this checkpoint for not finishing the whole race. Trivia * At the ending credits of season 4 (second half), Hakogaku forms a jazz band. Everybody sings, Doubashi is the drummer, Shinkai Yuto is the trumpeter, Manami is the saxophone player, Ashikiba is the pianist, Izumida plays the trombone and Kuroda is the double bassist. * Before Izumida, no sprinters have ever been the captain of the team. Gallery hakogaku cd cover lineup.png hakogakulineup.png Yowamushi.Pedal.full.1601807.jpg Dvd vol 7 big.png Category:Bicycle clubs